1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a blur correction function to correct blurs due to moving hands at shooting, as well as to an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as a still camera or a video camera with automatic multi-functions as auto-exposure or auto-focus mechanism have been very popular. Also, several techniques for blur correction to correct image blurs due to shakes or movements of the imaging apparatus have been realized.
In general, an anti-blur apparatus with such a blur correction function includes a shake detector which detects shakes of the apparatus, a blur corrector which corrects image blurs due to the shakes, a driver which drives the blur corrector, a controller which calculates a correction amount for the image blur in accordance with output of the shake detector to control the driver, and a retainer which mechanically retains the blur corrector at a predetermined position.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-66655 has disclosed a technique to correct blurs by detecting an amount of shakes of the imaging apparatus due to the moving hands of a user, detecting a shift of a substrate having a photoelectric converter while the substrate is being shifted according to the detected blur amount, and correcting the blur amount according to the detected shift to shift the substrate.
For another example, Japanese Patent No. 2613581 has disclosed an anti-blur apparatus having a portion to get in contact with a member moving for prevention of image blurs to allow it to be in a non-operational state. The anti-blur apparatus is configured so that the portion is smoothly transited from an operational state to the non-operational state, thereby preventing an occurrence of a mechanical failure and unnatural changes in an image during the transition as well as improving usability of the apparatus.